Corazon Herido
by Alec12
Summary: Nessie aprende a amar pero tambien aprende lo que es el dolor, pero se da cuenta de que puede volver a amar, no con tantas fuerzas porque siempre el primer amor es el verdadero. JACOB X NESSIE X SETH
1. Prologo

Corazón Herido

Tú me enseñaste a amar...a confiar en tus palabras destrozaste mi ilusión y te vas como si nada.  
yo te entregué mi corazón pero tu solo jugabas se que nadie te amará como te amé...

porque...yo no jugué.

Como quisiera olvidarte pero tus besos queman mi piel  
Como quisiera olvidar... tus recuerdos muy felices hoy los voy a romper

Hoy voy a romper tus recuerdos para no pensar en ti.

Atte. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

Te animas a leerla.


	2. La cena

Malos Entendidos

Las clases en el instituto de Forks habían culminado. Me encontraba caminando por las húmedas calles de aquel friolento pueblito, sin inmutarme de que esa lluvia se convirtiera en un aguacero.

Vaya día para que mama no pasara por mi a la escuela.  
Hace casi un mes nos había mudado a Forks un pueblo que se encontraba al Noroeste del estado de Washington , un lugar donde llueve la mayor parte del tiempo , habíamos cambiado el calor abrazador de California , en cierta forma porque mi padre había conseguido un puesto en el hospital de esta localidad.

Odiaba este pueblo…Odiaba el frio , la humedad de todos los días , tal vez lo único que aplacaba mi amargura era ver feliz a a mi padre , al fin se encontraba trabajando en algo que tanto le gusta la medicina , y bueno si él era feliz entonces yo también debía serlo.

Me encontraba sumergida en mis recuerdos, cuando escuche un sonido agudo , el peso de los libros liberándose de mis manos y cayendo al pavimento mojado.

-¡Oh perdón! ¡Lo siento!

Esa voz armoniosa me saco inmediatamente de mi pensamiento.

-Perdóname a mi no me di cuenta por donde estaba caminando – le conteste un poco apenada.

Fue entonces cuando alce mi vista y me encontré con una cara morena, unos ojos Castaños increíblemente hermosos, observándome detenidamente debatiéndose entre reírse o disculparse.

El era también un alumno del instituto donde yo asistía siempre lo veía, pero nunca me había atrevido a hablarle siempre creí que era guapo pero viéndolo de cerca eres perfectamente hermoso.

-No enserio, perdóname a mi – se disculpo nuevamente.

-Te ayudo a recoger tus libros – se ofreció entonces se agacho junto conmigo para recogerlos.

-JACOB ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? – pregunto una joven como yo aunque era un año mayor. Era hermosa, Perfecta piel cobriza, brillante cabello negro pero un poco malhumorada.

Jacob entonces el chico se llamaba Jacob…

-Nada Leah ayudando a esta niña tropecé con ella…..

-Oye estúpida, tú no sabes por dónde andas- se dirigió a mí de manera áspera y con una mirada asesina.

-Primeramente NO ME LLAMO ESTUPIDA , y segundo ya me disculpe con tu ….

-Mi novio entendiste – me lo refregó en la cara llena de satisfacción.

-Bueno vale tu novio , aparte esa no es manera de hablarme ni siquiera te conozco …

-Imbécil me las vas a pagar …como te atreves a hablarme así …- estaba a punto de tirarse encima mío cuando Jacob la cogió del brazo..

-Vamos Leah no busques problema ella no te ha hecho nada, cálmate ya te explique que ella no hizo nada fui yo el culpable.

-Tu estas de su parte, la defiendes, vaya novio el que tengo.- le contesto irónicamente.

No entendía como él podía aguantarla era realmente irritante.

Jacob la cogió del mano y comenzó a llevarse casi a rastras , no sin antes volverse hacia mí y disculparse nuevamente..

-Lo siento linda, enserio lo siento mucho por hacerte pasar estas cosas, y perdónala a ella está un poco alterada. – se despidió y empezó a caminar junto a su novia.

-Suéltame JACOB BLACK, tú no tienes porque pedirle perdón a esta , y menos pedirle perdón por mí, ya sabes estúpida te salvaste de esta pero la próxima no será lo mismo estarás sola y ya veras, no quiero verte cerca de MI NOVIO.

-Tenlo por seguro,- respondí secamente.

Ambos siguieron su camino perdiéndose entre la densa lluvia.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi y sentí tan cerca…


	3. Encuentros Inesperados

Encuentros Inesperados

Al fin había llegado la noche esperaba con ansias que empezara la dichosa cena y también que así como empezaba que terminara lo mas rápido..

Me encontraba arreglándome en mi cuarto , probándome miles de conjuntos , vestidos , tenia infinidad de ropa cortesía de tía Alice , hasta que finalmente me decidi usaría un vestido negro , con unos listones alrededor de la cintura , el vestido tapaba todo lo necesario …..no podía usar otro vestido porque claro a Edward Cullen le podría dar un infarto si veía a su niña/señorita vestida con unos escotes demasiados provocativos, y además para quien me podría vestir así seguramente ese señor era un viejo decrepito , anticuado como mi papa y para rematar vendría con su esposa .

Al final de todo daba igual.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello….una idea extraña cruzo por mis pensamiento , el apellido del colega de mi padre Black , Black , Black donde lo había escuchado…sabia que lo había escuchado en algún lugar pero no lo recordaba era algo muy extraño una sensación que jamás había sentido , como si solo el pronunciar ese apellido trajera una sensación de suma alegría a mi corazón , pero que estaba diciendo me estoy volviendo loca.

Estaba tan sumergida en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta cuando papa abrió la puerta de la habitación y solo repare cuando dijo.

- Estas hermosa Princesa – me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa muy propias de el y veía unos brillos en sus ojos entonces se acerco y me abrazo- Mi niña como has crecido estas hecha toda una señorita muy linda sobre todo y te pareces tanto a tu madre

- Gracias papá , pero también tengo muchas cosas de ti y tu también estas hermoso esta noche más hermoso que de costumbre

-Gracias Ness pero no mientas – dijo mi padre disimulando otra sonrisita

-No miento papi yo digo la pura verdad – y me abalance nuevamente a su brazos- no sabes cuánto los amo a mama y a ti son muy importantes en mi vida .

-Gracias a ti Ness cariño por ser nuestra princesita  
Sentía una inmensa ternura por mis padres, tenía tantas ganas de llorar por todas las palabras hermosas que me decía, tenia que aprovechar este momento y le pregunte algo que tanto deseaba.

-Papi te puedo hacer una pregunta – sonó un poco raro pero ojala funcionara

- Dime mi amor - me miraba pendiente de mi pregunta

- Puedo pedirte un gran favor

-Claro cariño dime..

-No se si existiera la posibilidad de que yo permaneciera en mi cuando y no bajar a la cena , antes de que digas algo- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de su padre, tu sabes que no me gustan esas reuniones y solo seria un estorbo si me siento en esa mesa a comer ni siquiera se lo que le voy a decir a ese señor que ni conozco . por favor papa por favor por favor- le dijo con el mismo gesto en la carita que había heredado de Alice.

- No pequeña lo siento pero esta vez no puedo complacerte Black viene a la casa porque es el director del hospital donde trabajo y ahora estamos coordinando un negocio importante para el hospital, llegaron unas nuevas maquinarias y también incluye un ascenso de puesto para mi , necesito que tu madre y tu estén a mi lado apoyándome….aparte el tiene ganas de conocer a mi familia por todas las cosas que les he hablado de ustedes.

- Esta bien papa ¿ya bajo a cenar?-conteste desganada

- Si es hora cariño y no tardaran en llegar es hora de bajar te espero - Beso mi frente y salió de mi habitación.

-Bueno que me queda ya agote todos mis esfuerzos para faltar a esa cena – pensé mirándome al espejo

Ya habían pasado una hora y estábamos en la cocina esperando a los invitados,los que ya estaban muy retrasados.  
Al parecer son unos incumplidos – pensé

Papa marco el celular de su colega y este le respondió que habían tenido un percance en su trayecto a la casa pero que ya se encontraban cerca.

-Menudo problema – suspire resignada

-Vamos Renesmee cambia esa cara- dijo papa  
.Mientras mama se encontraba en la cocina calentando por tercera vez la comida.

Yo me encontraba sentada en la banca de nuestro mini bar esperando a nuestros "invitados tardones"

Habrían pasado a los mucho 10 minutos desde que mi papa se había comunicado con su amigo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa papá fue a la entrada a recibirlos.

Mama y yo lo alcanzamos para el "gran recibimiento" de sus invitados

Cuando abrió la puerta pude ver distinguir a un hombre que llegaba aproximadamente a los 45 años Corpulento, de rostro arrugado y rasgos duros, piel rojiza y estaba acompañado de una mujer muy bella de tez morena igual que el hombre …pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el brillo que tenían en sus ojos al contemplarse mutuamente ese brillo que irradiaba amor ternura aprecio respeto algo que solo había visto en unas personas y esas eran mis padres. ….ellos estaban muy enamorados y parecían la pareja más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

- Buenas noches, perdón por el retraso – saludo amablemente el señor llamado Billy - les presento a mi esposa Sarah y les presento a... - poso su mirada aun fuera de la casa buscando a alguien - donde esta? - pregunto amablemente a su esposa.

- Un momento cariño se ha quedado en el carro arreglando algunas cosas…-respondió dulcemente su esposa

- Ese muchacho, me va sacar canas verdes …gracias a el se debe nuestro retraso, esta castigado y no tuvimos otra opción que traerlo con nosotros…..

- Gracias papá, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes –respondió detrás de Billy una hermosa voz parecía un ángel aunque no pudiera apreciarlo, solo el sonido de su voz hizo que un hormigueo me recorriera por todo el cuerpo y su voz trajo a mi mente un solo rostro.

- Este es mi hijo Jacob….. Jacob Black..


	4. Amores

Amores

Prov Jacob

No podía creer como papa se había atrevido a castigarme solo porque había llegado dos horas tarde a casa …. No es que yo tuviera la culpa de la tardanza ellos podrían haber venido sin mi pero nooo Billy como siempre quiere que los acompañe a todos lados poco falta para que los acompañara al baño….pero todo este retraso no es mi culpa no señor la maldita culpa es de una mu

jer de cual prefiero ni siquiera mencionar su nombre…

-Y ahora justo maldita sea tenia que olvidarme la billetera y el celular en el carro – como si fuera poco aguantar el genio de papa durante todo el trayecto .

Abrí rápidamente la puerta del carro y encontré mis cosas. Era mejor que volviera a la casa de su dichoso amigo si no quería que estallara la guerra (me refería al genio de papa) por mi encantado me hubiera quedado en el carro con lo que me aburrían sus reuniones y cenitas.

Cerre con seguro el carro , estaba caminando a la casa de su amigo cuando escuche la voz de papa.

- Ese muchacho, me va sacar canas verdes …gracias a el se debe nuestro retraso, esta castigado y no tuvimos otra opción que traerlo con nosotros…..

Como si eso fuera cierto claro estaba castigado pero me habían obligado a venir.

- Gracias papá, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes –respondí ásperamente.

- Este es mi hijo Jacob …Jacob Black – me presento mi padre.

-Mucho gusto Señores – salude

Entonces la vi , vi a la mujer las hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra , no habían palabras para describir tanta belleza, pero ella era la chica con la que tropecé no hace más de una semana .

-Mucho gusto- saludo el colega de papa – es un placer tenerlos en casa les quiero presentar a mi familia mi esposa Bella – señalo a una mujer también hermosa – y ella es mi hija Renesmee.

Renesmee un nombre tan raro parecía un trabalenguas …. mejor se escucharía Nessie .

Mientras cenábamos papa hablaba con su amigo Edward, yo por mi parte ignoraba toda esa conversación.

Habian ocaciones en las que yo no podía mas y volteaba a mirar a Nessie , yo la analizaba por completo era tan bella su piel de un color pálido que le daba una forma cincelada , sus cabellos del color del cobre, largo hasta la cintura y rizado. Sus ojos grandes, y de color marrón chocolate pero ella al parecer me ignoraba.

Entre tanto cenábamos se escuchaba como empezaba a caer una leve lluvia. Ellos para este momento ya habían cerrado un trato sobre unas maquinarias nuevas.

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos – dijo mi padre yo estaba completamente de acuerdo quería irme pero a la vez no , no deseaba alejarme de Nessie.

- No se pueden ir asi ya ha comenzado una fuerte lluvia puede ser muy peligroso –respondió el amigo de mi padre

- Claro además es muy tarde pueden quedarse aquí hay habitaciones de sobra en esta casa, no hay ningún inconveniente para nosotros - estuve a punto de atragantarme con un pedazo de postre . No me podían hacer esto, no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que ella

- Claro es buena idea, no quiero un no por respuesta – respondió inmediatamente Edward

- Esta bien esta vez aceptare, ya que insistes además no deseo arriesgar a mi familia es todo lo que tengo. – respondió papa

Pasamos a la sala y los "viejos" continuaban con su charla tan anticuada, evitaba bostezar fuertemente para que papa no se molestara.

Entonces la chica llamada Renesmee se puso de pie .  
- Bueno Ustedes me disculparan pero ya es tarde y realmente me siento cansada, me voy a dormir.

- Claro pequeña, además ya es tarde , estas horas deberías estar descansando – le dijo su padre

- Buenas noches – se despidió "cordialmente" y subió por las escaleras

Prov Nessie.

No entendía que me estaba pasando porque no podía dejar de pensar en el .

No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob y en todas sus miradas de esta noche tenia que admitir que ese chico era extremadamente deseable.  
Pero ya basta era hora de dejar de pensar en él.  
Ni que fuera el único chico en la tierra.

Decidi echarme en la cama para quitar de mis pensamiento a Jacob y sus miradas.

En medio de la madrugada me levante presurosa había tenido una pesadilla, y realmente me sentía incomoda sabiendo que el estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Ent  
re a la cocina y me serví una vaso de agua con unos cubos de hielo me encontraba disfrutando mi agua cuando me sobresalte porque alguien me llamo.

- Hola Renesmee – me sobresalte pero voltee despacio no podía ser

-Hoooo…Hola – respondí tartamudeando el si que me ponía babosa.

-¿Despierta a estas horas? - ¿No puedes dormir?

-Perdon pero esta es mi casa , no tengo porque darte explicaciones , acaso ahora no puedo tomar un poco de agua tranquila- le dije un poco enojada

- Pues no , al cabo es tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras - sentí como acerco más su rostro cerca de mi nuca sentí una sensación placentera

- ss…si es mi casa - salió un tartamudeo de mi boca.

-¿Porque tiemblas cuando estoy cerca de ti?

-No estoy temblando , deja de hablar estupideces.

-Lo siento realmente

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De lo que paso con Leah la otra vez , Perdoname…

-Que quieres que te perdone que tu enamorada casi salta encima mío para agarrarme a golpes, que ella pensara equivocadamente que yo estaba enamorada de ti , o que me insultara de la forma mas absurda que he oído jamás…

-Pero Nessie , yo ya no estoy con ella terminamos ,estar con ella me resultaba insoportable ….era un martirio todo era oscuridad tristezas , peleas , penumbras , entonces tu apareciste en mi vida esa tarde cuando nos tropezamos y la iluminaste con tu luz , de color de amor un sentimiento que jamás creí llegar a sentir por alguien

Tenía que irme de ahí no debía seguir escuchando aun, agarre el vaso y lo coloque en la barra y empecé a caminar.

Cancion : Te vi venir  
Sin Bandera

Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
qué rápido se me ha clavado  
qué dentro todo este dolor.

Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor.

-Espera – me dijo agarrándome de la mano- No te vayas , podemos hablar por favor lo siento no debí hacerte recordar ese problema que te cause ,pero quisiera saber más de ti.  
- Asi y como que deseas saber de mi – le respondí irónicamente

-A ver quisiera saber porque eres tan bella .

-Por favor no digas esas cosas

-Pero es la verdad era una chica muy bella, te he visto muchas veces en el instituto y nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ti., y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conversar a solas no la puedo desaprovechar no puedo creer que seas hija del amigo de mi padre.

-Ya vez que existen las casualidades

-Ps yo pienso diferente no creo en las casualidades ni el destino , No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable Nessie

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – le pregunte

-Nessie acaso no te gusta me parece que suena hermoso….. tu nombre es como un trabalenguas-respondió con una sonrisa radiante en todo su rostro.

-Si me gusta…

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer,  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar, y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.

.  
No pude terminar la frase porque sentí como estrello sus labios contra los míos, sentía sus cálidos labios rozar contra los míos , besaba de una manera increíble y yo le correspondía no quería que dejara de besarme lo anhelaba tanto .Estaba tan concentrada en ese beso cuando de pronto el se separo de mis labios.

- Yo... no quería incomodarte... perdón... - verlo pedir perdón me hizo sentir... ¿Amor?

- No... Perdóname a mi no debí corresponderte lo siento – es mejor que me vaya a dormir

Estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras cuando el me cogió de la cintura.

- No sé qué me pasa,Nessie nunca había sentido esto que siento por otra persona , por favor necesito que me respondas algo pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo y contigo ... necesito saber si sientes algo... aunque sea lo más mínimo por mí.

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver  
si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes qué terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada  
si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente.

- De verdad quieres saber lo que siento por ti?...quieres saber lo que que sentí la primera vez que te vi y lo que sentí hoy al verte atravesar mi puerta. –entonces voltee y nos miramos cara a cara , comencé a besarlo con una intensidad que jamás crei, mi primer beso de amor , parecía que mi vida se iba en ese beso.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras

- Te amo...Nessie eres lo único que me importa ahora Te amo más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar esto que siento por ti es más grande que todo … Te amo es una palabra muy simple para todo lo que me haces sentir.

-Yo también te amo Jake.

Nos fundimos nuevamente en un apasionado beso que nos llevo al cielo.


	5. Citando al Destino

Citando el destino

Domingo.

Hoy era el dia mas feliz de mi vida , mi Jake dijo que llamaría para salir un rato al cine ,.

Aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior .  
Jake y yo nos habíamos besado y ese beso había cerrado nuestro compromiso de amarnos y respetarnos .. porque ahora eramos novios.

Me levante presurosa de mi cama , necesitaba ganarle al tiempo a ver si aun lo encontraba en casa, me aliste rápidamente y baje las escaleras con dirección a la cocina , pero en ella solo estaba mi padre leyendo un periódico.

-Buenos días Renesmee , cariño como amaneciste –saludo mi padre.

-Buenos días , papi amanecí , bien gracias .

-Me alegro cariño , se te ve muy feliz hoy día , puedo saber el motivo .

-Papa no inventes estoy normal – mentí un poco apenada tan feliz estaba que se me notaba – Y tu amigo ya se fue – pregunte

-Si cariño no te preocupes, ya partieron hoy muy temprano , ahora si puedes estar más tranquila, sírvete tu desayuno cariño tu madre no esta ha ido de compras para el almuerzo.

Cuando me lo dijo me sentí extraña y vacía.

-Claro papi , ya me sirvo – me dirigí a la mesa de la cocina tome una taza de leche con una bolsa de cereal.

Repentinamente mi celular comenzó a sonar .Me quede mirando el celular .

.-Renesme ¿Qué pasa? Contesta que ese celular me desespera – dijo incomodo papa.

Era un numero que no tenia registrado estaba indecisa en contestar o no , cuando me decidí.

-¿Diga? Buenos días – conteste

-Hola Nessie , ¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?

-Perdon ¿con quien hablo ?

-Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi , o acaso alguien mas te dice Nessie o cariño.

-Jacob eres tu – entonces mire a mi padre que estaba atento a mi conversación .

-Espera un momento – le pedí a Jake.

-Papa es mi prima Mafer , voy al patio un momento.

-Claro Ness ve, dile que salude a tus tíos .

-Claro- respondí saliendo presurosa al patio de mi casa.

-Jacob perdón no te reconocí pero ¿como tienes mi numero? ayer olvide dártelo pensé que llamarías a mi casa

-Ness mi amor para que veas todo lo que un hombre enamorado puede hacer, me conseguí el numero de la chica más hermosa en la tierra.- y comenzó a reir.

-Vamos Jake basta de bromas dime como tienes mi numero.

-Vale cariño , lo vi apuntado en la refri de tu cocina y decidi copiarlo , ya que una señorita olvido dármelo.

-Que gracioso estas ¿no?

-Ness , olvidemos eso , que dices con respecto a mi propuesta de ayer aceptas salir conmigo vamos a ver una película ¿ que dices? .

-Mmmmm ¿Dejame pensarlo? – le conteste divertida

-Ahora lo vas a pensar , asi no se vale Nessie.

-Mentira Jake , claro que si quiero salir contigo.

-OK. Cariño paso a recogerte a tu casa ¿Entonces?

-No , Jake mi papa es un poco celoso y no quiero que comience a interrogarnos y nos malogre nuestra tarde .

-Un papa celoso , una hija hermosa esto se pone interesante

-Vamos Jake ya basta de bromas

-Bueno pequeña entonces…¿Dónde?

-Nos encontramos en el parque que esta tres cuadras de mi casa , te parece ¿lo conoces? Verdad

-Si mi vida entonces paso por ti a las 2.00 de la tarde , no quiero demoras eh .

-Esta bien mi amor allí nos vemos

-Vale recuerda que Te amo .

-Y yo a ti Jake Te Amo Mas que a mi propia vida.

Cuando termine de hablar con el me sentía completamente en las nubes , lo conocía tan poco y ya sentía que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas , y lo mas hermoso era que el me amaba de la misma forma.

Puede que al principio haya tenido mis razones para dudar de el , por la forma en que me trato su ex, pero desde que lo conoci había algo especial en el quede encantada por su belleza y no lo quise aceptar...

El dia estaba hermoso y daba un color excepcional al cielo, como si con eso informara que hoy sería un día único y que traía muchas promesas.

El reloj marcaba las 1.30 de la tarde solo faltaba 30 minutos para estar junto a mi Jake necesitaba hablar con el y explicarle que ese último te amo antes de subir a mi habitación había sido verdad y había salido desde el fondo de mi alma. Porque desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron sabía que mi corazón ya le había pertenecido a él, aunque después yo allá evitado a toda costa aceptarlo. Y que para mí por siempre seria mi Jacob, mi Jacob Black.

1.45 , bueno creo que es hora que vaya arreglándome un poquito de retraso no creo que le afecte.  
Busque algo para arreglarme mucho mejor que cualquier día.  
Entre al baño , y empecé a bañarme .

Le cerré a la regadera y me envolví en la toalla .  
Busque unos Jeans azules y una blusa color blanca , era una de mis preferidas pues tenía un escote rescatable pero sabia que llamaba la atención, pero yo solo deseaba que le gustara a mi Jake .  
Me senté frente al tocador y comencé a maquillarme un poco.

- Valla Renesmee, para quien te estas poniendo tan hermosa- esa era mi madre desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Hola mami - me levante de la silla para poder abrazarla y darle un beso .

- Hola mi princesita , se te ve muy animada hoy a que se debe , se lo contaras a tu madre – respondió correspondiendo a mi abrazdo

- Siempre estoy animada... solo que no lo demuestro tanto. - solté una risita por la pequeña mentira.

- No sé el por qué estas así, tal vez sea un chico y estoy feliz por eso... realmente me alegra verte feliz –  
Me dirigi al tocador a seguir pintándome , entonces mama cogió el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarme el cabello . Entonces decidí que era mejor confiar en mi madre , ella tenía mas experiencia que yo.  
-Renesmee, veo que estas bien arreglada pero no recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para salir .  
Pequeño detalle que me había olvidado.  
-Mama lo siento , me darías permiso para ir al cine con un amigo.  
- Un amigo , estas segura que es un amigo Ness  
-Si mama…-respondí comenzando a sonrojarme  
- Valla, se ve que ese chico te tiene así. Es un muy buen muchacho. Ness porque no confias en mi yo no soy tan celosa como tu padre  
-Pero….  
-Bueno cariño si no deseas contarme no te obligo.  
-Si quiero contarte mama , el chico es Jacob , Jacob Black el hijo del amigo de papa .  
-¿Jacob Black? el hijo de Billy , se ve que tienes buenos gustos hija en eso te pareces a mi – comento riéndose  
-Si mama….pero no le digas nada a papa sabes como se pondría  
-No te preocupes Ness  
- Bueno no te preguntare mas porque no deseo incomodarte,  
-Gracias mami , pero aun no me has respondido me das permiso.  
- Claro que si Ness , Tu papá ya se fue al trabajo , asi que nadie te impedirá salir sin antes interrogarte una hora – mama soltó unas risitas ante las últimas palabras.  
-Mama eres lo máximo Te amo – me levante para abrazarla fuertemente , mama casi nunca me negaba algo que yo le pedía , bueno casi nunca.

Ella solo me pudo sonreír y decir que estaba más que feliz por mí y que esperaba que Jake se portara respetuoso conmigo.

Me encontraba dirigiéndome al parque pensando en que al fin vería a mi jacke eran exactamente las 2.30 de la tarde , solo me retrase media hora espero que no este molesto.  
Cuando llegue lo encontré sentado en una de las bancas estaba precioso tenia puestos un pantalón jeans del mismo tono que yo color azulado y una polera ploma , la cual le daba un toque especial , lo hacia ver encantador .  
-Hola mi chica ¿Cómo estas? – me saludo abrazándome fuertemente y dándome un beso en los labios el cual correspondí gustosa.  
-Hola amor bien gracias , perdón la demora me estaba arreglando .-le conteste aun abrazándolo el solo tenerlo a mi lado me hacía sentirme por completa llena ya no sentía ningún tipo de vacio dentro de mi alma.  
-Pienso que valió la pena la espera estas hermosa.  
-Gracias Jake , tu también estas precioso  
-Te amo Nessie .  
-Yo también mi Jake .  
-Cariño ¿Ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto algo nervioso  
-Quedamos en ir al cine ¿verdad?  
-Si , pero la función comenzó exactamente hace media hora.  
-Lo siento Jake no quise retrasarme, y ahora a donde vamos.  
-No te disculpes cariño ya te dije que valió la pena esperar.- Bueno que tal si vamos al departamento de mi amigo Alec , alquilamos una película y la vemos en su depa ¿Qué dices mi vida?  
-Jake ¿los dos solos?  
-Claro cariño , porque lo dices de esa manera no soy un lobo , no te pienso comer- me dijo bromeando con esas sonrisas hermosas que lo hacían ver aun más guapo.  
-Que gracioso estas, Bueno esta bien vamos pero solo a ver una película y con la condición de que me lleves a casa antes de las 7 , papa llega a esa hora de trabajar .  
-Prometido – contesto con una mano arriba.-Vale Nessie sube a mi auto.  
Mientras nos dirigíamos al departamento de su amigo escuche una canción en la radio que parecía estar escrita para nosotros dos….

A Partir de Hoy (feat Marco Di Mauro)  
Maite Perroni

A partir de hoy  
Tu mirada es mi reflejo  
El reflejo de mis sueños  
Cuando sueño como un beso  
Se transforma en un, te quiero  
Un te quiero de tu voz  
A partir de hoy  
Has cambiado lo que siento  
Siento que a cada momento  
Se desaparece el tiempo  
Cuando estoy contigo amor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo  
No hace falta más  
Que estar junto a ti  
Porque tengo el amor que me das  
Porque tu tienes todo de mi

-Jake ….  
-¿Dime mi vida?  
-Esa es nuestra canción es nuestra historia de amor…lo nuestro sucedió de una manera magica la forma en que nos conocimos , y en que nos hicimos cambiastes mi vida cambiastes mi mundo , tu tienes todo lo que necesito , eres mi aire , mi agua , mi luz mi todo no consibo mi vida devuelta sin ti. Soy muy feliz porque tengo el amor que tu me das.  
-Nessie yo soy completamente tuyo , tienes mi amor y mas , yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti .

A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón  
A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mi, a partir de hoy  
A partir de hoy  
Te acompañan mis latidos  
Vas con mil en mis sentidos  
Y es que sé que estoy contigo  
Ya no hay nadie alrededor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo

-No me hace falta nada a tu lado , tu tienes todo lo que necesito Jake prométeme que nunca me dejaras que siempre estaremos juntos…..  
-Lo prometo Nessie nunca te dejare siempre estaremos unidos por este gran amor , desde hoy te entrego todo de mi , eres lo q mas amo en este mundo , y si Dios me permitiera volver a nacer se que te seguiría amando de la misma forma en que te amo.  
-oh jacob – lo abrace fuertemente mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas  
-Vamos cariño cálmate – me consolo abrazandome y conduciendo- nunca te dejare nunca estaras sola , lo juro , antes de hacerte sufrir prefiero matarme , no me gusta verte llorar no sabes que cada lagrima tuya es un puñal en mi corazón.  
-Te amo , te amo , te amo nunca había sentido este sentimiento por nadie Jake- le conteste mirándole a los ojos .  
-Y o tampoco había sentido esto por nadie es mas fuerte demasiado fuerte que tengo miedo mucho miedo que esto no sea real y perderte.  
-Jamas entendistes jamás estaremos separados –Lo prometo  
-Yo trambien lo prometo  
Nos besamos apasionadamente que no me di cuenta que Jake había estacionado el carro frente a un hermosos en ese momento nada me importaba , en mis pensamientos solo estaban los labios de mi jake .  
-Nessie ya llegamos – Jake fue quien separo nuestros labios para hacerme volver a la realidad- que tal si pasamos y adentro seguimos – argumento con una de sus picaras risitas.  
-Oh Jake cambia esa cara , me intimidas -conteste ruborizada.  
Mi amado Jake estallo en carcajadas , mientras me ayudaba a salir del carro miles de pensamiento pasaban por mi mente que haríamos allí adentro , nunca había estado sola con un chico antes , si papa se enteraba me castigaría hasta el año 2020 .  
El lugar era calido y acogedor.  
Debo dejar de sentirme nerviosa" -me dije sintiendo mi rostro arder.

Ambos habíamos subido al departemento entre risas y finalmente estabamos allí mirando el ocaso asomarse lentamente.

- "¿Te sientes bien Nessie ?" –preguntó, inquieto- "supongo que estarás muy incómoda ¿no es asi?

- "No" –dude temblorosa- "pero… ¿estas realmente a gusto?.

-Sé que fue una solución de última hora estar aquí, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar.."

-¿pero respondeme estas a gusto aquí?

El sonrió suavemente y luego añadió.

-Descuida. Me gusta estar así. Solos, sin tanta gente ¿sabes?" –me dijo l mientras sus brazos me rodeaban suavemente- "gracias , por aceptar ser mi novia –reclinó su cabeza sobre mi entonces me estremecí al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cabello

En medio del silencio la voz masculina murmuró:

-"¿Te gustaria ser una mujer casada?"

-"Si es contigo sí"

El sonido suave de la risa de él a mis espaldas me hizo sonrojar otra vez.  
El aun rodeaba mi talle y yo sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar. Odiaba ser tan vergonzosa, pero lo había decidido.

¡No era hora de echarse para atrás!

De pronto me sentí muy audaz y ante la sorpresa de él, lo tome del brazo arrastrándolo a una de las habitaciones..

Específicamente una recamara.. donde solté su mano mientras temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y me senté sobre la cama bañada por una leve luz muy pálida..

-"Jake -suspire ante la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de el - "yo…" –mi rostro se puso carmesí pero mis ojos brillaban como la luna al decir suave, pero decidida

"Yo….. quiero ser tuya "


	6. Entrega

Entrega

Prov Nessie

Yo siento que me provocas  
aunque no quieras hacerlo  
esta grabado en tu boca  
a rojo vivo el deseo

El no respondió. Estaba atónito.

Y casi puedo tocarte  
como una fruta madura  
presiento que voy amarte  
mas allá de la locura

Jacob avanzó tenuemente desde las sombras de la habitación, procurando contener su propio temblor.

Yo sabia que el me amaba y deseaba , mi corazón parecía salirse del pecho, pero antes de iniciar algo, lo primero que hizo fue hacerme poner de pie a su lado –aunque la cama estaba al lado- y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y a la vez hambriento… pero insólitamente lleno de ternura..

-Necesito hacerte entender que no tienes que ofrecerse a mí como ofrenda. Yo soy quien te pertenece a ti, y me siento tan dichoso que necesitaba hacértelo saber.

"Las sombras difuminaron un poco su figura y mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho.. Tanto que me dolia . Me sonroje porque no puedo ni quiero dejar de mirarlo. Sus pasos son suaves, y sus hombros anchos emergen de la oscuridad junto al resto de su figura..

Me siento desfallecer con sólo verle.

El rostro masculino es el más perfecto y aquellos ojos son los más brillantes que he visto en mi vida, tan hermosos y vibrantes a la vez. Su suave cabello negro se mueve suavemente por la brisa y su figura esbelta y airosa se mueve con altiva dignidad de la realeza.

No, ninguna realeza que hubiere visto antes – podían comparársele..

Viste con sencillez, pero a la vez se vé increíblemente atractivo. Sólo polera gris sin mangas y ceñida a su torso. Su talle es firme, su figura tan masculina pero a la vez tan sensual que siento mi rostro arder a niveles insospechados.. su figura es simplemente impresionante y masculina, despertando toda la femineidad que hay en mí, pero en sus ojos brilla más que deseo, brilla la ternura, la pasión… la entrega. Es hermoso.. y no importa lo que ocurra, sé que siempre le veré así: masculino y apasionado, perfecto. Soy suya.. pero él me toma la mano -¡estoy temblando tanto que apenas puedo ponerme de pie!- y me besa con un calor que jamás hubiera imaginado después de susurrarme

´Soy tuyo Nessie ´.. y me sonrojo más aún"

El había sonreído. Suspiró profundamente antes de besarme con suavidad, despacio, encontré su cuerpo cálido y dispuesto para mi . Yo era su novia, su amiga…. y su amante.  
Suya para siempre. Así como él me pertenecía a mi.

De modo que hundió sus labios en mi boca y me se retorció de placer al imaginar lo que vendría después.

Voy a comerte el corazón a besos  
a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo  
y por el suelo nuestra ropa  
suave gota a gota  
voy a emborracharte de pasión

- "Nessie.." – susurró él entre besos suaves mientras empezaban a relajarse- "no debes preocuparte por nada, soy tuyo, siempre"

"Sus manos empezaron a desvestirme con cuidado, atento a no arrugar mi traje. Pero mientras las piezas de ropa abandonan mi cuerpo besaba cada pedazo de mi piel expuesta a él, mientras susurraba palabras de amor a mis oídos.

Mis manos cobraron vida por si mismas, y empecé a despojarlo de sus prendas también.."

Lance un suspiro apretándome más a su cuerpo, mientras tomábamos un respiro. Estábamos agitados. Pero sentía como si todo le diera vueltas… de pronto era plenamente consciente de lo que iba a pasar, .

- "Nessie…"

Los dedos de Jake abrieron suave y lentamente mi ropa , rozando la piel del vientre, mientras sus labios descendieron hacia el cuello otra vez y comenzó a temblar, mi respiración la sentía cada vez más entrecortada mientras mis labios eran besados una vez más y empezaba a sentirse más y más insegura..

Voy a comerte el corazón a besos  
a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo  
voy a dejar por tus rincones  
pájaros y flores  
como una semilla de pasión

- "Ness" –me dijo él de pronto, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, como si hubiera leído mis temores- "no temas, no hay nada que temer, estás conmigo. ¿Crees que te lastimaría?"

- "No..es eso.."- respondi inmediatamente mientras me cubría con las sabanas.

-No, no te cubras... tienes un cuerpo espectacular el más hermoso que he visto jamás.. - su comentario hizo que me ruborizara  
Nuestros ojos se contemplaron inseguros, entonces el suave y gentilmente tomó mi barbilla acercándola lentamente hasta que sus labios y yo no pude ni temer mas , mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar sólo al contacto ardiente del hombre que amaba y en el silencio sólo cortado por suspiros, se escuchó gimiendo suavemente..

- "Te amo, te amo.." -susurró apenas.

Era la primera vez que vería el cuerpo de él sin camisa pero a pesar de que quería mantener el contacto visual, no pude evitar que mi mirada bajara a admirar aquel torso ahora expuesto….era simplemente perfecto, unos muy bien delineados y fuertes músculos y alguna que otra cicatriz -que sólo le daban al cuerpo masculino más sensualidad.

Ahora te sueltas el pelo  
y así descalza caminas  
voy a morder el anzuelo  
pues quiero lo que imaginas

- "No te molestan ¿verdad?" -preguntó suavemente-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte algo confundida

-A las cicatrices que tengo – son productos de algunos golpes que me ha dado la vida - me comento con una sonrisa en todo el rostro no supe si lo decía en serio o era otra de sus infinitas bromas.

"Me sentí osada y acaricié la piel suave hasta alcanzar la comisura de aquellos labios tentadores… fue un beso tierno y gentil, y es que ambos sabíamos que algo eterno nos unía.

El beso entonces se hizo más profundo y continuo.. Caliente, húmedo y excitante, tan apasionado como nosotros mismos nos sentíamos. Apenas si respiramos un instante y volvimos a hundirnos en el anhelo, yo tocaba ya sus músculos sin poder detenerme y sentía sus manos por todo mi piel, estremeciéndome más a cada segundo que pasaba. A estas alturas, ambos gemíamos suavemente pero el contacto directo e íntimo no había fallado en reavivar el anhelo que sentíamos el uno por el otro."

El se interrumpió bruscamente sin poder controlar un gemido de placer al sentir mis pequeñas y delicadas manos ahora en su piel desnuda, todo un sueño hecho realidad mientras nos besabamos ya sin reservas y sus manos también descendieron sobre mí , ansiosas de terminar lo que había empezado; lentamente y sin romper aquel beso comenzó a bajar cada prenda que aun faltaba…

Cuando se cae tu vestido  
como una flor por el suelo  
no existe nada prohibido  
entre la tierra y el cielo.

De pronto solo éramos los dos Jake y Nessie .. Solos, sin ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

Ya nada importaba

Mi cabeza ladeada, la respiración otra vez entrecortada, mis rosadas mejillas, mis manos aferradas fuertemente a las sábanas mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían suavemente y sin prisas, Jake me atrajo totalmente hacia él para poder reconfortarla en su abrazo mientras nuestros cuerpos se hacían uno , el temía hacerme daño y se estremeció cuando me escuchó gemir en su oreja muy bajito y él suspiró profundamente.

- "Ja.. ke…" -jadee apretándome contra él..

Perdi entonces la conciencia y la razón.

Ambos eran ya uno solo y en el silencio de aquella tarde nos encontrábamos en un sitio donde el cuerpo y el espíritu se tocan y se hacen uno.

Mis manos acariciaron la espalda de Jake, ávida, vehemente mientras él respondía besando cada porción de mi figura femenina a su alcance.

*No hubo rincón en el que no se reconocieran, en el que no se hallaran, en el que no se sintieran.. ya no era un sueño y en el silencio de un departamento , , fueron simplemente él y ella..*

Un hombre y una mujer.

Amándose.

Siendo uno

Uno.  
Uno solo.  
Finalmente.  
Por su amor.  
Eran uno.

Voy a comerte el corazón a besos  
a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo  
y por el suelo nuestra ropa,  
suave gota a gota,  
voy a emborracharte de pasión  
Voy a comerte el corazón a besos  
a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo  
voy a dejar por tus rincones  
pájaros y flores  
como una semilla de pasión, de pasión..  
Voy a comerte el corazón a besos  
a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo  
y por el suelo nuestra ropa,  
suave gota a gota,  
voy a emborracharte de pasión  
Voy a comerte el corazón a besos  
a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo  
voy a dejar por tus rincones  
pájaros y flores  
como una semilla de pasión, de pasión..

Desperte sintiéndoMe extrañamente feliz. ¿No había sido un sueño, verdad?, ¿verdad que no?.

Me ruborice al notarme sin ningún otro abrigo que el cuerpo de él, pero tire un poco más de la sábana para sentirme más a gusto mientras contemplaba feliz y satisfecha el perfil del hombre que amaba, sus rasgos finos, su cabello de negro, su respirar acompasado y tranquilo al dormir al fin, luego de haber hecho el amor hasta caer rendidos..

Me sentía tan feliz que se acomode sobre su pecho con un gran suspiro. No sentía vergüenza alguna de estar así. El ya era parte de mi y yo de él y nada podría hacerme más feliz que perderne en sus ojos cada mañana al despertar.

Su calidez, su ternura y su pasión sólo los conocería yo..

Nadie más, nadie nunca, nunca. Este feliz pensamiento me sumió en un sueño leve del que desperte cuando una luz se poso en mis ojos

- "¡Rayos!, ¿Que hora es?.." –dude mirando mi reloj- Jake levántate ya es tarde – comencé a moverlo despacio ,.

-Ness que pasa ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya Amanecio? –pregunto somnoliento

-Jake , vamos es hora de cambiarnos se me ha hecho tarde , son las 9 de la noche papa debe estar en casa como un energúmeno y si no llego me va matar.

-Oh Ness lo siento , dejame ya me cambio – se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a cambiarse.

Yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

Mientras se cambiaba no podía dejar de contemplar su tan perfecta figura y me ruborice al pensar de que todo ese cuerpo tan perfecto hubiera sido mío solo mío.

Nos dirigíamos a casa , Jacob se veía radiante , tenia una mano en el timón y la otra encima de mi mano , yo sinceramente me sentia en el séptimo cielo .

-Te amo pequeña , te amo mas que a nada , gracias por entregarme tu primera experiencia.

-Jake , se que no me he equivocado , solo quería y quiero ser tuya , y nunca jamás me arrepentiré de nada ,

Jake estaciono el carro en el parque donde me había recogido en la tarde .

-Quisiera llevarte a tu casa y presentarme ante tu padre no como el hijo de su colega , si no como tu novio , el hombre que te ama….Pero ….

-Yo también lo quisiera amor , pero no conoces a papa primero yo hablare con el y después los presentare …..-lo interrumpi

-Vale Ness te amo recuérdalo siempre…..

-Tambien te amo eres lo mejor de mi vida…..

Antes de bajar del carro nos despedimos con un tierno y apasionado beso…..

Todo el camino a casa no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa tarde , como las cosas pueden darse de improviso aun sin haberlas planeado …..pero a pesar de todo no me arrepentía ni en lo mínimo el paso que había dado. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamiento , que no me di cuenta cuando estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa , y me encontré cara a cara con papa.

-RENESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN ¿Dónde HAS ESTADO? ¿ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR? SON LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE ¿CON QUIEN HAS ESTADO? Y ME RESPONDES AHORA SEÑORITA O , NO SUBES A TU RECAMARA Y TE DEJO EN LA CALLE.

Papa se veía realmente enojado era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera , también era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a casa.

-Ed , cálmate cariño Ness , no ha hecho nada malo , no ha matado a nadie , déjala que te explique , ya te dije que salió con su prima Maria Fernanda , si deseas llamamos a Rose para que te primero entremos a casa.

Mama me guiño el ojo para que le siga el cuento.

-Bella por favor , cállate y deja de taparla .Haber ahora tu señorita habla ¿Dónde has estado? Y ¿hasta estas horas?

-Papa ya te dijo mama estuve con mi prima Mafer fuimos al cine , nos encontramos con unas amigas fuimos a comer algo y se nos hizo tarde.

-No te creo…. Márcale a tu prima Mafer o a tu tía Rose , ahora mismo….

Si papa las llamaba estaría realmente perdida.

-Pero papa …..

-Nada de peros Renesmee o las llamas ahora o no te creo nada y te tengo aquí hasta mañana hasta que confieses ¿Dónde has estado?

-Hija hazle caso a tu papa llama a tu tía Rose – me dijo mama

-Pero mama….

-Bueno yo la llamare ¿esta bien?

Solo asentí en silencio, mama comenzó a marcar el numero de tía Rose y cada numero que marcaba era un puñal de angustia en mi corazón , estaba perdida papa lo descubriría todo y no me dejaría irme hasta que le confiese solo la verdad.

-Hola Emm Buenas noches, si si estamos todos bien no te preocupes ,¿se encuentra Rose? Por favor , si claro no no es nada , gracias…

Cada vez me sentía más angustiada, papa lo descubriría mi corazón no paraba de palpitar toc toc toc toc. Cada vez mas rápido

-Hola Rose , soy Bella , si estamos bien no te preocupes , si Renesmee también esta bien no te alteres, este , perdona que te moleste pero aquí mi querido Edward desea hacerte una pregunta , no confía en Ness y prefiere que tu lo saques de la duda , si vale te lo paso.

-Toma Edward – le dijo mama a papa pasándole el teléfono.

-Hola Rosalie , quiero saber si María Fernanda , ha estado con mi hija hasta estas horas , me dijo que habían ido al cine.

Ahora si estaba perdida mi tia le diría la verdad .Al cabo de un rato las facciones de papa cambiaron.

-Estas segura ¿verdad?- pregunto papa – si si ya se que tu nunca me mentirías puedo desconfiar de mi hermano emmett pero de ti no , bueno gracias por todo y discúlpame por llamarte a estas horas.

Papa colgó el teléfono y quedo contemplándome.

-Ahora si saliste de dudas – quiso saber mama - ¿Qué te dijo Rose?

-Me dijo que si habían salido, y que Mafer también recién llegaba a casa.

El corazón volvió a mi pecho cuando papa pronuncio esas palabras, le debía una a tia rose y tendría que darle las gracias cuando la vea.

-Ahora si me puedo ir a mi recamara estoy cansada – pregunte algo molesta .

-Si Ness ve a tu cuarto – descansa y ….Lo siento.

-Olvídalo papa , ya te conozco .- le conteste ásperamente .

-Hasta mañana mama – me despide – y gracias porque tu si confías en mi.

Entonces subí rápidamente la escalera, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana y admirando lo hermosa que se encontraba la Luna , entonces la noche se me hecho encima ,

Te amo...- dije antes de caer rendida al sueño...pensando en Jake …...

Ya después sabría las consecuencias de mis actos.

******************************************


	7. Conflictos

Conflictos

Prov Nessie

Lunes.

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza,

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama …mirando hacia la ventana y admirando el amanecer de un nuevo día.  
Eran las 6.00 de la mañana.

Era muy raro en mí que me levantara a estas horas, si mama me viera despierta pensaría que estoy enferma, ella casi siempre tenía que venir y gritar en mi oreja para que yo me levantara.

6:25 de la mañana, Creo que llego la hora de levantarme, media hora antes no me hara daño , necesitaba arreglarme hoy mejor que nunca para que el me viera.

Mientras sumergía en la ducha sentía nuevamente las caricias de Jacob recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo, en mi mente se volvía a repetir cada escena de esa noche mágica.  
Decidí salir de la ducha, no quería seguir pensando en eso.

Me vesti me puse un pantalón jeans negro y una blusa blanca con un escote casi discreto, seleccione unos zapatos de tacón, me senté en el tocador y comence a arreglarme

Cuando termine , baje a desayunar.

Un desayuno rápido, solo eso porque mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo de nervios.

Algo me decía que algo iba a pasar hoy no sabía si bueno o malo, pero lo más seguro es que tenía que ser bueno. Nada malo podía pasarme ¿cierto?.

Acabamos el desayuno y tome mi mochila para poder ir a la escuela.

- Vamos mi niña, yo te llevo porque de paso voy a ir al hospital a ver a tu padre

- De acuerdo mama un momento que voy a cepillarme los dientes - respondí

- Ok cariño te espero en el auto no demores.

Me enjuague rápido la boca y salí corriendo al auto de mamá.

- Ness mi amor que tienes acaso es tan importante que llegues a estudiar

- Vamos mamá si yo estoy tranquila.

- Si claro y yo no amo a tu padre - seguía con la vista en el parabrisas - pero tranquila seguro el estará ahí cuando lleguemos. No hay problema.

- Gracias - dije apenas en susurro, no sabía cómo era que sus palabras podían calmarme.

Me sentía realmente nerviosa más de lo que me había sentido el dia anterior , el solo pensar en que vería a Jake y deberíamos enfrentar todas las miradas de los curioso , Pero en que estaba pensando a mi me valía lo que pensara la gente …. Nosotros nos amábamos , yo le entregue lo mejor de mi vida , ahora deberíamos ser felices .

- Vamos Renesmee, acaso ahora has cambiado de parecer y ya no quieres entrar al instituto..- interrogo mama mirándome algo divertida.

- Perdón, no, me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado - tome mi mochila y baje del auto.  
-Suerte cariño – se despidió mi madre.

-Gracias .

Empecé a caminar a la entrada del instituto. Con la miraba trataba de hallarlo pero no lo encontraba

Aun no podía creerlo , encontrar el amor en donde mis padres lo encontraron era genial. Tal vez yo podría encontrar uno igual al de ellos y a lo mejor uno mucho mejor.  
Fije mi vista donde el siempre aparcaba su carro pero al parecer el aun no había llegado , solo pude ver a sus amigos en una reunión muy entretenida .

No podía ir a preguntarles por el , si no pensarían que estaba realmente urgida de verlo , aunque claro fuera cierto debería disimularlo.

Decidí quedarme un rato en el patio esperándolo.  
Mire el reloj faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

8.00 am Ya habían comenzado las clases y yo aun seguía esperándolo en un banca humeda y fría ,.Pero el nunca llego ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no llegaba?

Decidi marcar su celular pero solo escuche la voz de la contestadora.

"EL NUMERO QUE USTED HA MARCADO SE ENCUENTRA APAGADO SI DESEA DEJE SU MENSAJE EN LA CASILLA DE VOZ"

-Ho…Hola Jake soy Re…Nessie , te sorprenderá que te llame , pero estoy muy preocupada por ti , te estoy esperando en la escuela , solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien , Te EXTRAÑO…Espero tu llamada.

Termine mi mensaje y colgué.

Camine hacia mi salón , con muchas ideas en mi cabeza y si algo le había pasado, estaba tan metida en mis preocupaciones cuando repentinamente alguien me empujo y casi me hizo caer al pavimento mojado.

-Tarada fíjate por donde caminas – Una voz fría y calculadora pronuncio esas palabras con un leve tono de burla .

Me acomode rápidamente y arremetí contra esa persona.  
-Fíjate tu por donde andas.

-Ja , estúpida te hacías la mosquita muerta , y tremenda víbora resultaste - me refuto Leah , la ex novia de jake.  
Esta vez decidí no quedarme callada.

-Entonces entre víboras nos entenderemos, no crees.- respondi arqueando una ceja.

-Dime que parte de NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIO, no entendiste y yo te volveré a explicar - se puso a gritar , cerrando fuertemente los puños.

-Mira víbora, Jake ya no es tu novio , por si no te habías enterado , mientras él estaba contigo yo nunca me acerque a el , puedes estar segura de eso , pero ahora las cosas son diferentes Nosotros nos AMAMOS , puedes entender eso – le refregué en la cara .

-JAJAJAJA –comenzó a reír – Tu crees que él se fijaría en ti , eres una niña , mirate al espejo , el solo está jugando contigo , tu no lo conoces , te usara y después se aburrirá de ti y te dejara , no sabes quien realmente es ….

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras parecía que el mundo se me venía encima , en cierta parte tenía razón , yo no lo conocía , pero el sería incapaz de hacer algo así ¿verdad?  
-Ps lamento contradecirte , pero ella si sabe quién soy yo , ella me conoce mejor que nadie , soy quien la sueña cada noche , soy quien la piensa constantemente , soy el hombre que la ama por encima de todo …..

Una voz masculina emergió a mis espaldas, pronunciando las frases mas hermosas que había odio en mi vida y cogiéndome delicadamente de la cintura se poso detrás de mi. Era Jake no me cavia duda.

Leah comenzó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza se encontraba indignada , levanto una mano para abofetearme , pero fue impedida por Jake quien la cogió del brazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, si solo se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima no responderé, y te lamentaras toda tu vida , maldecirás haber nacido, si te metes con ella también lo haces conmigo- sentencio mi amado

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el perfecto rostro de Leah.  
-Eres un ser despreciable – gimió ella-

Fue entonces que se dirigió a mi y pronuncio.

-QUIZÁS EL DESTINO HOY ESTE DE TU PARTE , PERO QUIEN SABE TAL VEZ MAÑANA. PASADO , DENTRO DE UNAS SEMANAS , LA RUEDA DEL DESTINO VUELVA A GIRAR Y ESTA VEZ TODO SALDRÁ A MI FAVOR .

Corrió a través del patio, empujando a la multitud de curiosos que nos habían rodeado y no se habían perdido , el escándalo que habíamos protagonizado.  
Al cabo de unos minutos la multitud se fue dispersando.  
Jake me miro con incredulidad.

-¿Qué haces acá? , apareciste en el momento menos esperado.-

-¿Y tu crees que iba dejarte sola con esa loca?- me contesto.

-Claro que no , pero como sabias que estaba discutiendo con ella , ¿Quién te lo dijo? . ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve llamando, estaba desesperada pensando que algo pudo pasarte.

-Vamos cariño , cálmate muchas preguntas, mi amigo Alec me aviso , que Leah estaba armando un escándalo como siempre , bueno ps vine a ver y te encontré a ti , lo demás ya lo sabes , demore porque tuve que arreglar unos asuntos familiares , lo de mi celular pues se me descargo la batería , no tenia donde cargarlo , Contenta .

-Pero …..

-Ness no te alegras de verme – me interrumpió extendiéndome los brazos .

-Claro que si – respondí acercándome a el y envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Entonces cariño olvidemos este mal rato,déjame recompensarte .

Me cogió del rostro y lo acerco suavemente a sus labios , fue entonces que nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, olvidando el tiempo , lugar , espacio .

Yo me resistía a dejar sus labios, pero tuve que hacerlo obligatoriamente , mire mi reloj marcaba las 9.00 am .

-Dios santo-grite.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sobresalto.

-Son las 9 , hace una hora comenzaron mis clases.

Eche una mirada de pánico a través del patio y solo había uno que otro estudiante .

-Tranquila Ness.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿pretendes que me tranquilice?-quise saber.

-No vamos a reprobar, por faltar un día –respondió entre risas .

-Muy divertido – estaba que echaba chispas.

-Tranquila cariño ya son las 9, es tarde no nos dejaran entrar a clases….

-Tienes razón- suspire resignada.

-¡Bien! Ahora a ¿Dónde vamos?

-No lo se , dime tu , yo contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo .

En me miro tiernamente y un leve brillo cruzo por sus ojos.

Jake sonrió y de repente musito.

-Ya se donde – pero guárdate tus opiniones


	8. Sueño de un Atardecer

Sueño de un Atardecer

Prov Nessie

Finalmente me despertó la tenue luz de otro dia nublado.  
Estaba con el brazo sobre mis ojos.  
Gemi y rode sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme .Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi mente y conciencia.

**Flash back**

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ahora lo verás.

Comento divertido mientras subíamos a su carro y comenzó la marcha a toda velocidad.

Cruzamos zonas que jamás había visto, los árboles se hacían más altos y verdes.

La hierba brillaba a la luz del sol descubriendo sus claras tonalidades, y el olor del aire libre se mezcló con el de Jacob creando una fragancia embriagadora.

Finalmente disminuimos la velocidad.

-¿Dónde...?

Decidimos bajar del auto, el lo hizo primero y se dirigió a mi lado, para abrirme la puerta.

Un enorme claro se abrió ante mí, la fina hierba dio paso a un enorme lago redondo cuya orilla estaba poblada de flores rojas y blancas, fue como entrar en el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida.

Jacob soltó mi mano y caminó hacia el lago. Jamás olvidaría aquella imagen, el amor de mi vida rodeado de toda aquella belleza, sonriéndome con el cabello meciéndose al aire y la brisa rozando su cuerpo.

-Jake... ¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar?

-Hace mucho tiempo , cuando Salí con unos amigos de campamento , por casualidad encontramos este lugar , desde entonces se ha convertido en parte de mi vida , siempre vengo cuando me encuentro triste , y hoy te traje aquí porque es el día mas feliz de mi vida, solo porque tu estas junto a mi .

Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro son estar a tu lado. Todo mi destino eres tú... Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

Fue en ese momento que se acerco a mi y comenzó a besarme , pero era un beso diferente a todos los que me había dado , estaba hambriento de deseo e increíblemente los míos también.

En ese momento no me importaba ya mas nada solo estar a su lado en sus brazos sentir su calor sus labios sus besos todo.

Caímos en el hermoso prado y no me importo la dificultad que tenia para respirar debido al peso de su cuerpo…entrelazó su lengua con la mía y nos fundimos en uno solo, su cálido aliento se introdujo en mi pecho y produjo un enorme escalofrío en mi columna.

Notaba cada parte de su hermosa piel rozando contra mi ropa, que ahora me parecía tan molesta.

Necesitaba sentir esos calientes músculos sin nada que me separase de ellos. Le necesitaba por completo.  
Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajeron lo máximo posible.

-Nessie…

Suspiró profundamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello y cerró los ojos, si no hubiera sido por la incomodidad de su postura habría podido jurar que se había dormido, pero solo estaba pensando, controlándose…  
Bajé la mirada hacia su pecho, y lo rocé con mis dedos. Recorrí su clavícula y bajé hacia su cintura..

Comencé a desnudarme, poco a poco, mientras me removía intentando que Jake abriera los abajo mas abajo … finalmente los abrió, y no pudo apartar la mirada de mi escote.  
-No sigas por ahí…- Suspiró más que habló.  
Le atraje hacia mí sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Creía que me amabas.

Dudó solo un segundo más para inmediatamente después tomar las riendas.

Me besó profundamente y me arrancó el vestido de mis brazos fue deslizándose lentamente , como agua de manantial hasta mis pies .

Sus piernas se revolvían sobre las mías mientras nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban conjuntamente.

Jamás había experimentado tal deseo. Podía notar todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, allá dónde Jacob me tocaba sentía una explosión.

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como el mío, se movía con él y hacía explotar mi corazón.

-Y te amo… no sabes cuánto , no sabes realmente lo infinito de este sentimiento y lo mejor de todo es que se que tu me amas de la misma forma …

Dejé de besarle para emitir un enorme suspiro, la nariz ya no era suficiente para mantener el ritmo de respiración que necesitaba.

Continúe descendiendo tire hacia abajo sus pantalones y le arranque en una su camisa.

Sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, sus labios besando mi boca, sus ojos centrándose en los míos incluso , nuestros cabellos entrelazándose y transformándose en uno solo... como nuestras almas.

No supe si pasaron cinco minutos o cinco horas, no supe si era de día o si era de noche, invierno o verano, ni siquiera si respiraba o no... sólo sabía que Jacob era real, y todo lo demás no importaba.

Mi vida, mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos, todos fueron suyos en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron por segunda vez entrelazándose mutuamente.

Los ojos de Jacob me acorralaron, brillantes y despiertos.

-Este es el mejor momento de mi vida…

*Fin de flash back *

Mire mi reloj, por dios ya era tarde debería estar alistándome.  
Me dirigí a la ducha , me di prisa , después de unos instantes .Salí del baño con el cabello escurrido.

Seleccione un vestido verde oscuro, y unos zapatos de tacones.

Fui al tocador y comencé a echarme cremas en el cabello, use mi perfume favorito. Me peine meticulosamente  
Una vez lista baje las escaleras.

Mi madre se encontraba en el mueble tejiendo.  
-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto haciéndome sobresaltar.

-Pareces un fantasma ¿Por qué nunca haces ruido?- sonreí.  
Ella me contemplo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que tengas suerte en tu cita, no vengas muy tarde Nessie tu padre estará a mas tarde a las 8 de la noche .- musito

-Gracias mama

Fui hasta ella y le di un beso.

-Te quiero – le recordé.

-Yo también .

Salí de casa apresurada.


End file.
